


Payback

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avatar learns that it is not wise to cross Asami Sato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback

“Do I really have to wear this ‘Sami?” I held up a dark blue lace bra with light blue trim. “This really will not support me if I have to fight.”

“There is no need…” Asami turned to face me and smiled, unable to finish her sentence and I knew why. I was wearing only my blue-black dress pants. I had padded barefoot into the bathroom where Asami was putting on the finishing touches to her make-up. She was my perfection with ivory skin and a heart of steel. The red dress she wore, slit from hem to thigh, hugged her close. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts as she glided towards me. Her hand cupped my breast, her thumb grazing across my nipple. “Just do it for me.” Her voice dropping to almost a purr.

I felt my knees go weak. “Okay.” I managed to say.

Asami smiled and kissed my cheek. “You’re so good to me.” She went back to the mirror.

“Only you can make the mighty Avatar go weak with just a touch.” I laughed.

I heard Asami laugh as I finished dressing. At least I was able to wear dress pants and a dark blue button down shirt. I left a few buttons undone just to antagonize Asami. I had plans for her.

***

“Korra!” I heard my name being shouted from behind us. Bolin came running up, crushing me in a bear hug, lifting me off my feet.

“Oomph. Good to see you,” I squeaked out. “You can put me down now.”

Bolin put my back down, his green eyes still bright with happiness. “Sorry,” He ducked his head. “Sorry.”

I picked him up in my own bear hug and I looked over to Asami. “See, if I had been wearing a dress, I couldn’t do this.”

“She’s still trying to get you to wear a dress?” Opal asked, coming to stand beside Bolin as I put him back down.

“Yes, and it is still an uphill battle every time. It’s like getting an otter snake to think it is an ostrich horse.” Asami answered for me as she slipped her arm through mine, our fingers interlacing.

“Hey, I wear them to formal occasions.” I had to defend my honor, but I could not stop smiling. The four of us laughed. “So are we early or late?”

“I would say just in time, kid.” A familiar voice said. Lin and her date, Kya, had walked over to join us. Lin and I may not have started on the right foot, but we both knew that we would fight to protect others together. Kya, Tenzin’s sisters, had her arm wrapped around Lin’s waist.

I just smiled. “Hello Lin. Kya.” I bowed slightly to them both. They were still working out their relationship, but Lin, for the first time in years, looked relaxed and happy.

“Wu and Mako already went inside to get our table.” Bolin said.

I groaned inwardly at the mention of Wu’s name. “Let’s just hope he is on his best behavior tonight.”

“Don’t worry,” Asami said, before pulled up my hand to kiss it. “I’ll protect you.” I felt my cheeks burn as everyone smiled, stifling their laughter, even Lin broke into a grin.

“Hey, my mom and dad are here as well.” Opal said, trying to steer away comments about the fact I blush at Asami’s comments.

“Really?” Asami asked, her face lighting up. I just groaned and she only cocked an eyebrow at me. “We can discuss improving the rail line.”

“Come on, I’m hungry.” Bolin said.

***

Kwong’s Cuisine had reserved us one of the largest private dining rooms they had, lush and quiet, it was the crew’s perfect hideaway from nosey reporters. As I entered, more of our party was already there.

“Ah, Avatar Korra,” Wu stood and practically jumped over chairs to stand before me. He bowed, takin my hand in his. “Such an honor to see you again.” His kissed the top of my hand, his lips lingering a bit too long.

“I thought you were here with Mako?” I eased my hand away, resisting the urged to smack him up beside his head. Even though he had done a great deal to help the Earth Kingdom advance, he could still be an annoying little tic from time to time.

“He is,” Mako replied coming to stand beside us as the rest of the party filed in. “Good to see you again, Korra.”

“You too, Detective.”  I smiled as he ducked his head.

“He is going to be my next mover star about a hard-boiled cop who single-handedly tracks down some sort of criminal King Pin,” Varrick clapped Mako on his back. “I’m still working out the details.”

“Oh, maybe Nuktuk can join forces with him to save the world from utter destruction,” Bolin piped in. “But, we would have to borrow Naga for a while.” He looked over to me. I only shook my head.

“Kid, I like your style. You are starting to truly think like a mover star. Come on, let’s talk.” Varrick clapped Bolin and the back and led him away much to Opal’s disappointment.

“Come on, let’s get our seats.” Asami lead me towards the large round table in the middle of the room – it was intimate enough so we didn’t have to shout, but large enough so we were not sitting on top of one another.

The conversations broke down into small conversations. I was just happy to sit next to Asami and listen as she spoke with Baatar Sr. about some sort of engineering – something to do with spokes and magnets, I guess. I just loved how Asami grew more animated when she spoke. My mind played back the memory of us getting dressed. I quickly took a sip of the aloe-cucumber water Wu had ordered to hide what embarrassment I was feeling flame on my cheeks. We were waiting for our meal to arrive and I was growing restless. None of the conversations were interesting enough to full pay attention to and I wanted Asami in the worst way. Asami was deep into her conversation that she didn’t see me drop my hand onto my lap. I ran my fingers along the trim of the slit of her dress, the stain cloth was embossed with tiny half gears that were Future Industries logo. I let a finger touch her skin and I felt her shiver, but she made no mention or acknowledgement of what I was doing. I smiled to myself, a little puff of air and the slit dropped between her legs, giving full access to soft albeit supple thigh. I rested my hand there, my finger tracing tiny circles.

“So Korra, what do you think?” Bolin asked from across the table.

“About what?” I never took my hand off Asami’s thigh.

“You being in the mover with me and Mako?” Bolin pouted.

“I’m not doing any movers.” Mako said, sitting back in his chair, arms crossed.

“Not yet.” Varrick only smiled as he poured another glass of water for Zhu Li. “What?” I was in shock that he didn’t have her waiting on him hand and foot.

“Nah, I’d rather go into pro-bending again.” I waved away Bolin’s question.

Bolin’s eyes lit up. “Varrick, we could…”

I lost their conversation. Back to my personal matter at hand or under my hand as the case may be. I trailed light touched towards Asami’s inner thigh. I saw a tick of her eyebrow as she tucked her hair back behind her ear. I knew it was so she could keep an eye on me, but by the spirits, that movement was sexy. She continued her conversation with Baatar Sr. I trailed my fingers up further, expecting to come into contact with lace silk panties – probably in red to match her dress – but to my surprise and delight, I found nothing, just soft skin and a trim patch of hair.

I felt Asami’s legs part just a little, but above the table, she was acting as nothing was happening. Look around the table, everyone was lost in their conversations and I was in my own little world. I noticed now that Wu had jumped into helping convince Mako to join in the mover. Opal, Kya, and Lin were discussing the flowers that Kya had brought. Su had jumped into the conversation with Asami and Baatar, Sr.

“Ugh, when is the food going to get here, so you guys will shut up?” Mako threw his arms up in the air.

I laughed. “But you would be so cute as a mover star.” I grinned. “Besides it might bring in more people to the police force.”

“Don’t be dragging the police force into this.” Lin piped in. Our party laughed.

I let my fingers dip into Asami’s silky folds. So hot, so wet. She turned to look at me for a brief moment with an _“I dare you”_ look in her eyes – her eyebrow cocked and a slight smile on her lips. Challenge accepted. I gave her a wink and let my finger circle her clit. I felt the nub harden under my touch. I could see her working to keep her breathing steady.

“Finally, the food is here.” Mako clapped as several servers appeared with laden trays of what our party orders.

I flicked my finger across Asami’s clit one last time before I brought my fingers to my lips to taste her. Her eyes widened at my bravado, but quickly narrowed. I could tell she was up to something, but if it was for good or evil, I could not tell. She just took a sip of her drink. Her smile against the rim of the glass sent a shiver down my spine.

***

The streets were quiet as our party finally decided to call it a night and everyone heading off in different directions. I was a step ahead of Asami when I felt her hand slap my ass. Not hard enough to hurt, just enough to make me stop and wait for her to come up beside me, her arm wrapping around my waist, pulling me close. “These are the ground rules,” She purred in my ear. “No touching.” Asami opened the passenger side of her personal sato-mobile and waited for me to enter. Once inside she closed the door as I buckled the seat belt. Her body moved with the grace of water around stone as she rounded the front of the vehicle to slide into the driver’s seat. The engine roared to life and soon we were leaving Republic City behind on our way back to the estate.

“It was great to see everyone again.” I said.

Asami nodded. “Take off your bra.” Her tone commanding albeit erotic and husky. I was more than happy to remove the lacy piece – so not my style. I leaned forward to unhook my bra. “No.” Asami said, staying my movements. “Remove your shirt first.” There were no other vehicles around, so what the hell. I unbuttoned my shirt and shrugged it off my shoulders. That damnable bra was next and it felt good to be free of the lace. Asami grabbed the bra and stuffed it into her purse before I had a chance to throw that damn thing out the window. The breeze through the windows was chilly cause my nipples to harden. I reached to pull my shirt back up. “No,” Asami commanded again. “The shirt stays off.”

“You’re getting demanding.” I joked. Asami said nothing as she reached over and lightly pinched my nipple. The unexpected pain did not hurt, it was pleasurable and a moan escaped my lips. I finally noticed that we were not taking the normal route home. I caught Asami giving me a sidelong glance as a smile ticked the corner of her lips. “You like?” I laughed, holding my breasts up higher. I don’t know what possessed me, but I dipped my head, letting my tongue flick against my nipple. Asami had been watching, her tongue peeking from between her lips.

“I said no touching.” Asami grinned. “That includes yourself.”

I dropped my hands onto my lap. “Yes, Ms. Sato.” I giggled.

She was in a mood and by the look in her eyes throughout dinner was any indication, neither of us would be walking well in the morning. The lights reflecting off the harbor slowly disappeared behind us as she drove up the hill towards home. She cupped my breast one more time and lightly pinched my nipple. “You may put your shirt back on.” She pulled through the estate gates. I fastened the last button as she pulled the vehicle to a stop, shutting off the engine. “Stay put.” She said as she got out of the vehicle, I unfastened my seat belt and waited. Asami was the only person I would take orders from almost blindly. I may be able to bend all the elements and a few extras, but Asami was able to bend something much stronger – my soul and my heart. She opened the door for me.

“I’m supposed to be the one opening the door for you.” I could only grin. The grin disappeared quickly when I caught the look in her eyes. I felt myself grow hot under her gaze. The door slammed shut and I was up against it within a blink of an eye. Asami’s hands under my shirt and her lips against mine. There was a hunger in that kiss that left me breathless when she pulled away. I wasn’t sure I could walk.

“You okay?” A touch of concern colored Asami’s tone as she took a step back.

“I’m good,” I joked, striking a strong man pose, flexing my arms. “Really good.”

Asami laughed. “Good, let’s go.” I followed her and noticed that no one greeted us. “I gave everyone the night off.” Asami unlocked the door, allowing me to enter first. “To our room, Avatar.”

***

The house was quiet as Asami followed me towards our bedroom. I was glad to be getting out of dress clothes and into something more comfortable like bed. My thoughts drifted back to dinner and the way Asami felt under my fingers. Maybe sleep could come later. I smiled at the thought of hearing Asami call out my name as she climaxed, her fingers in my hair directing me where she wanted me the most. “Up against the dresser, Avatar.” Asami said, breaking my thoughts.

I did as she instructed, crossing my arms in front of my chest, my ass up against the dresser leaning against it. “Okay, now what?”

“Cocky, aren’t you.” Asami grinned as she moved closer to me. “Hands on the dresser.” I gripped the dresser and let her take control of this game. She undid each of my shirt’s buttons with deliberate precision, her lips placing gentle kisses where the shirt use to be. “Shirt off.”

“How can I take my shirt off if I have to keep my hands on the dresser.”

“You can do almost anything with your hands, you just cannot touch me or yourself.” I pulled my shirt off and tossed it near the foot of the bed. A grin ticked the corner of Asami’s lips. “Pants and underwear are next. Kick them over to where you threw your shirt.”

“Yes, Asami.” I giggled. Soon my pants and underwear were in a heap next to the tossed shirt. I put my hands back on the dresser.

Asami stood there smiling as her eyes lingered on my body as though she was a sculptor admiring her latest masterpiece. I saw the lust and passion written clearing in her features and the warmth spread through me faster and hotter with the knowledge that I was focus of that lust. “Remember, no touching.”

“Don’t I get to see your body?” I heard myself pleading to see the lines and curves I knew so well.

“Not yet.” Asami moved closer with light touched across my abdomen. I felt my stomach tighten under her touch. Her hands cupped my breasts, thumbs grazing against my nipples. A groan escaped my lips as Asami’s mouth covered my nipple, her tongue flicking against the harden flesh. I felt her hand sliding down and fingers dipping into me. “So hot.” Asami muttered against my skin. My groan turned into a moan as my hands left the dresser to caress Asami’s shoulders and her neck. Her eyes met mine and narrowed. Her lips released my nipple. The cool rush of air tightened it further, such pleasurable pain. Her fingers stopped their exploration within my folds, but she did not pull away. “No touching.”

I growled playfully as I grabbed the molding once again. “Happy?” I cocked an eyebrow.

“Good girl.” Asami gave me a slow seductive smile as she went back to lavish her attention on my breasts, giving them equal treatment. Her thumb found my clit and she began to trace small circles, hitting each of the nub's sensitive endings. This was becoming maddening. I grabbed the molding tighter, glancing down, I watched my knuckles turn white. I eased up for fear of breaking the molding. That was the only part of my body that responded to my command, my hips kept rhythm with Asami’s fingers as they slipped inside. Her thrusts were slow, almost maddeningly gentle. I did not want gentle. I tried to urge her on by using only my hips. She was not taking the hint, but more than likely, Asami knew what I wanted – she chose to ignore my silent pleas. “I love the way you moan,” Asami said against my skin. “I love the way your body responds to my touch.” Her thumb circled my clit and her fingers delved deeper, curling and twisting to find that one spot that would put me over the edge.

“Don’t stop,” My voice harsh even to my own ears. “Make me explode.” My hips thrusted harder against Asami’s hand. “I need to feel you close to me. Let me hold you.” I was begging – no craving – to feel her close to me. I needed to feel her close to me. Asami release my nipple from its erotic torture and claimed my lips once again with her own. The kiss was hungry, passion-filled, and leaving me breathless. She could tell I was on the edge as her thrusts quickened. Asami broke the kiss much to my dismay and gently bit my neck. That was the final straw, my orgasm hit hard. My body shook and I disobeyed Asami’s command as my fingers laced through her hair. “Is this real?” I needed this to be real. “Or is this just a dream?” Another orgasm hit as Asami slowed. I was left weak and breathless as Asami pulled her fingers away. Her cum-soaked fingers tracing my lips.

The kiss was gentle as she tasted me. “Oh, I’m real alright.” She purred, breaking the kiss. My skin sensitive against the silk she wore. My fingers grasped the zipped at the back of her dress. Asami put her hand between my breasts and pushed away. “No.”

“Please.”

“No.” She moved away, leaving me wanting her. She headed towards the door, only to stop and look at me once again, her eyes taking in the sight before her. A slow devilish smile danced across her lips. “Paybacks can be a bitch.” She left me in the room alone.

All I could do was laugh at the lesson I was taught. I smiled – that would be a lesson I would have to learn again.


End file.
